Cookies for Tears
by realmajyyks
Summary: Jade's feeling down about her recent break-up until Nanasprite swoops in with some cookies and sage advice. (P.S. There's no Nanasprite tag, sorry!) For the HSSP.


The delightful scent of cookies wafted throughout the galley as Nanasprite baked some of her famous cookies guaranteed to make any hurting heart feel better in seconds. Jades nose wriggled quite happily while the rest of her face remained rather glumly stationary as she stared off into space. The blue sprite leaned over her ectoplasmic oven, wiggling a rather large tail behind and that still wasn't enough to bring a smile to Jades usually effervescent face. No, the kid had it bad right now.

Everything on the boat had been going so well! Ok, as well as could be expected from two teenaged siblings stuck on a ship for three years with a handful of sprites and other creatures of varying sentience. Davesprite and Jade's relationship hadn't exactly been planned by either of them and she guessed they both had known it really couldn't last forever. But, he had been so funny and charming in his own way. Yes, there were actually a lot of differences between him and Dave that it seemed like only she could see. The experiences each had molded them into two very different beings and she had fallen in love with him, Davesprite.

That wasn't to say she'd never harbored feelings of that nature for Dave, because she had. There were things she had known about him that none of their other friends would ever understand and, even if only for a few moments, he could be himself around her. Those were some of the best times of her life, especially the short while they had shared together on LOFAF. When Dave smiled it was like a cool breeze rustling through your hair on a blisteringly hot summer day and nothing would ever compare.

So, why had she gotten herself into it so deep with his future self-prototyped sprite? Loudly sighing, Jade placed her chin onto fists. She just didn't know and what was worse was that now she had to deal with the consequences of her actions. Having no idea whether the creamsicle sprite was going through the same emotional turmoil as her wasn't helping. All of these emotions, ugh, how did people deal with these things? For so long it had just been her and Bec and that was a-ok as far as the brunette was concerned. Who needed this sadness? Not Jade "motherfucking" Harley, that's who.

Nana turned around at her melancholy outburst and gazed sweetly at the young lady stuck in a very crappy situation at an already difficult age. Of course she'd taken to the orange fella, who else did she have? The kindly sprite could still remember what it was like to be young and in love. She also knew if these kids succeeded in their goal, she and the other sprites would disappear as mere abstracts of the game. Jade was incredibly bright, quite brighter than any other child she had ever known and Nana knew she had already figured out the same thing. As had her gentleman.

"Sugar," she began, gently placing her gloved hand underneath Jade's chin. "You've got to let him go and I know you're just as aware of that as he is which is why I'm guessing he sprung this on you before it gets any harder. It hurts like crazy and I understand. Things may never feel better if you focus on the pain and loneliness you're feeling right now, but if you look towards the future you all are fighting for everything will heal and the love you shared will never die." With that she offered a compassionate smile and gazed deeply into the young girls brilliant eyes. "Can you do that Jade? Will you continue to fight for that future?"

Instantaneously tears sprung to life behind the brunette's eyes and she lunged forward, holding onto the sweet old sprite like a life boat being tossed about in a stormy sea. Between muffled sobs she managed to squeak out an affirmative and gave in to all the pent up emotions she'd been holding in since the beginning of their adventure. Every triumph and failure's imprint on Jade was revealed over a warm batch of cookies and milk until she was exhausted and at peace finally ready to take on the next big step.


End file.
